


taste of your lips

by adorkable



Category: Bastille (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: украденные поцелуи
Relationships: Matthew Healy/Dan Smith (Bastille)





	1. Chapter 1

— Думаю, они забыли меня нарочно. Увидели, что я отлично провожу время без них и свалили, — улыбку толком не получалось поймать, но Дэн отлично слышал её в чужом в голосе, в том, как срывались окончания некоторых слов. — И она меня тоже кинула, хотя привела сама! И заставила себя угощать. Хотя я не был против.

Взмах рукой куда-то в небо, куда, где не светило ничего, даже фонари. Куда их занесло?

— Мы знаем, куда идём?  
— Что? Куда идём? Я думал, мы просто идём? — подёргал себя за волосы, помычал что-то. — Но я могу посмотреть, вроде... Да?

Раздались редкие хлопки, по ближайшим карманам. Вздох недовольства, непонимания. Ещё пара хлопков.

— М-м, нет, не могу, я телефон проебал.  
— Ладно, — хотелось потянуть его вперёд, на поиски света и цивилизации. 

Тишина улицы отдавала чем-то подозрительным, злой сказкой и тотальной нереальностью. Дэн даже не выпил столько, чтобы начать сомневаться в собственной адекватности. Или дело в усталости, или...

— Так что, когда следующий концерт? — вопрос, которого меньше всего следовало ожидать.  
— Через три дня?  
— О, неплохо идёт?  
— Да, отлично.  
— У нас вроде тоже, — нашёл под своими ногами камень, пнул его, но без злости, пролетел тот недалеко.

Позади раздались голоса, пьяный смех, но компания быстро свернула куда-то ещё. Они здесь разглядели проход, пропущенный Дэном? Хотя он не старался найти его. Хотелось только идти и идти, и ещё слушать Мэттью. Они давно не виделись, и с последнего раза круги у него под глазами стали только темнее, а вот речь осталась такой же. Несмотря на количество выпитого и даже пролитого на себя.  
Самолёт предупредил о своём приближении заранее. Не сговариваясь замерли. Дэн слушал далёкий гул и близкое дыхание Мэттью.  
Самолёт пролетел над ними, старательно подмигивая.  
Дэн готов был пойти дальше, но Мэттью оказался уже совсем рядом, головой у него на плече. Прижимался он как-то нерешительно, словно кого-то стеснялся. Неужели самого Дэна?

— Было бы круто, знаешь, снять клип, где над солистом пролетает самолёт. И ещё, и ещё.

Холодные пальцы прошлись по запястью, предупреждая: сейчас. Короткий выдох в губы, нервные пальцы, почти никакой разницы в росте.  
Целовался он как совершенно непьяный человек, а вкусом походил на дешевый ром и сигареты. Дэн прошёлся мягким движением по плечам, затянутым в кожаную куртку, погладил шею, и — не удержался, не пытался даже — коснулся проколотой мочки, слегка сдавливая её. Серьги там не оказалось.  
Закончили неожиданно, как и начали — столько только Дэну коснуться спиной стены дома, как магия темноты и тишины ушла. Мэттью только боднул его нос своим, провожая очередной нереальный миг, рассмеялся чуть хрипло.  
Руки опустились, Дэн вытер чуть влажные ладони о джинсы, зажмуриваясь на несколько секунд.

— Ох, да я не только телефон проебал.

Оказывается, слабое освещение всё же было. Дэн заметил, как чуть трясущимися пальцами Мэттью заводил волосы за ухо.

— Клянусь, когда я выходил из дома, на мне была серьга.

В ответ Дэн рассмеялся, легко и даже слишком беззаботно. В голове уже начали появляться смутные метафоры, отвлекаться на них совершенно не хотелось.

— Пойдём, пойдём, — зашептал Мэттью.

Он прикурил, на секунду освещая бесконечный переулок. Возможно, заколдованный? 

— Так до утра будем шататься.  
— Похоже.  
— Угощу тебя завтраком.

Мэттью затянулся, и Дэн успел разглядеть его улыбку.


	2. Chapter 2

В спешке, суматохе, не успевая ничего — короткое описание прошедших недель. Потом отпустило, вместе с появлением выходных. Несколько дней после возвращения Дэн просто лежал, старался не двигаться, от перенапряжения болела голова и ныли кости. Думал, что простудился, но когда на третий день проснулся без желания заснуть скорее обратно, понял, что можно было бы что-то устроить.   
Устроил в итоге не сам. Списался с подругой, та списалась с другом, дальше всё запутаннее.   
В чужой квартире, не такой большой, как хотелось бы, но достаточно вместительной, чтобы принять в своё тело значительное количество беспокойный, пьяных, угашенных и прочих-прочих-прочих людей. Одним из которых был Дэн.  
Одним из которых спустя два часа стал Мэттью.  
Даже не заметил сразу, так что Дэн заглядывал его, сколько позволяла совесть. Ладони не чесались в немой мольбе прикоснуться, как, впрочем, и губы. Сердце не пропустило удар, не ускорилось. Дэн допил своё пиво, понимая, что стоило бы переключиться на что-то покрепче. Отпраздновать, в конце-то концов. Но становиться пьяным здесь не хотелось. Доводить себя до заплетающихся ног и языка в одиночестве собственной квартиры — тем более отпадало как вариант.   
Утянули в танец, где отпустил себя, стараясь прогнать из воображения образы прошедших недель. Он радовался, да, но и пугался. Будущего. Настоящего бояться было слишком рано. 

— Стыдно должно быть, — укором, вылезая с левого бока, даже не пытаясь двигаться в такт.  
— Что?  
— Сам знаешь.  
— Да? — выдавил из себя улыбку, радуясь, что освещение хозяин квартиры предпочёл оставить на минимуме. Красный свет создавал одновременно расслабляющую и угнетающую атмосферу.  
— Да, да, пойдём.

Дэн поддался без лишних уговоров, они вытащили себя на улицу, подальше от шума, подальше от людей, которые пусть и смутно, но всё же могли их узнать. Мэттью не стал сразу прикуривать, предпочитая играть пачкой.

— Выглядишь неважно.  
— Я болел, вроде. А ты вот, — слова остановились на кончике языка, пришлось затолкать их обратно поглубже в горло.

А что он? Блестящие глаза, нервный взгляд, казалось, готовый разорваться во все стороны сразу, сухие губы, лицо заострилось чуть сильнее обычного, стали красиво просматриваться скулы. Волосы в полнейшем беспорядке. Он точно пришёл на вечеринку после Дэна?

— А я, а я, — провыл недоверчиво, фальшиво, так что Дэн чуть приподнял брови. — А я тоскую, и только я тоскую. Да?  
— На вечеринке тебе самое место.  
— Молчи, ты, со своими глазами, — сам смотрел не на глаза, а не губы Дэна.

В голове стали появляться мысли: _может, он?_  
Может. И что с того? Они явно не были даже в приблизительно дружеском статусе, чтобы начинать читать мораль, залезать в душу и вытаптывать там всё своими советами. 

— Молчу.  
— Ладно, не надо, что угодно, но не молчание.  
— Не хочешь ничего рассказать?  
— Всё неизменно. Неизменно катится к чертям, — вздох, закатывание глаз, тотальная театральность.

Таким Дэн его точно ещё не видел, и не знал, как стоило реагировать. Кроме попыток запомнить на будущее.

— Тебя сюда силком вытащили?  
— Нет.  
— Слабо верится. Ну... — продолжительный взгляд в глаза. — Хочешь вернуться?  
— А ты?  
— Я хочу разговаривать, но, видишь ли, мой нынешний собеседник явно настроен на что-то ещё. На что?

Отвечать не пришлось, Мэттью со вздохом засунул пачку в карман брюк. Странно, что он был здесь в брюках, но какая разница? 

— Пойдём, мне же не будет стыдно за твои страдания, а тебе они в лишнем объёме не нужны.

Повёл обратно, вверх по ступенькам, а перед дверью задержался, не стал открывать её. Воспользовался всем сразу: заторможенностью Дэна, слабым освещением на улице, своим собственным поведением, расшифровать которое представлялось тем ещё приключением.  
Поцеловал едва заметно, руками не тянул к себе, оставляя выбор за Дэном. Было ли из чего выбирать? Собственные пальцы потянулись, не магнитом, чем-то в сотни раз сильнее, вцепились в подранную майку, сжимая её в кулак, сгребая ткань на пояснице, открывая кожу, по которой тут же прошлась свободная ладонь. Чем сильнее было прикосновение, тем глубже становился поцелуй.  
На вкус как лимон, чай, мятный леденец, что-то чуть острое. Никаких сигарет. Удивительно.  
Чуть холодное чужое прикосновение легло на плечо, возвращая на землю. Совсем не с небес.   
Дэн только и успел заметить удивление в глазах Мэттью. Дверь распахнулась и на лестницу вывалилась смеющаяся компания, одному парню было так смешно, что он начал захлёбываться в кашле.   
Прикосновения закончились, Дэн провел пальцами по губам, стирая слюну.

— Вообще... Они со мной и мне пора.  
— Не хочешь потерять их в этот раз сам?

Мысленно пнул себя, вопрос получился едва ли не приглашением. Хотя... терять нечего.

— Нет. Нет, хотя да, но нет.

Пальцы в волосах, Дэн запомнил и это движение. 

— Иди, молчи, танцуй, отдыхай. Не вздумай никому рассказывать о том, что тебе грустно. Они сожрут тебя. Не в прямом смысле, но ты понимаешь, — пожал плечами.  
— Мне грустно?  
— Ой-ой, кажется, некогда разговаривать?

Круглые до смешного глаза, выражающие ненастоящий испуг. Он за ними не побежал, а пошёл неторопливо. Прикурил по дороге, отсалютовал не оборачиваясь. Знал, что Дэн наблюдал или просто не услышал звук закрывающейся двери?  
Пытаться веселиться перехотелось, как и танцевать. Захотелось домой, снова заснуть и проснуться с мыслями-вопросами: всё это точно не приснилось?  
Выявить верный ответ по саднящим губам и больше никак.


	3. Chapter 3

— Может, в этот раз устроим запланированную встречу?  
— У тебя есть свободное время?  
— Я же позвонил.  
— На чьей территории?  
— Ты тоже думаешь, что этот город слишком мал для нас двоих?

Вечером, когда тепло стало уходить чуть быстрее, чем хотелось бы, встретились напротив «глаза». Дэн на нервах притащился раньше, чем стоило, внимательно следил за каждым сделанным кругом колеса. Он был в кабине лишь один раз, разочаровался цветом Темзы, — тогда она походила на прокисший кофе с молоком — и количеством людей, что набились следом. От стекла постоянно двигали в сторону незнакомцы, радостно делающие десятки фото.

— Лирическое настроение?

Мэттью уже сел рядом. В уголке губы зажал незажженную сигарету.

— Настроение. Нет. Да?   
— Я даже не опоздал, а ты успел прокиснуть. Что за тревоги?

Тревогой в ответ хотелось назвать самого Мэттью, спокойно звонившего без предупреждения, красившего ногти, ведущего себя как сбитый спутник — сплошное быстрое движение по орбите. Остановить — никак, а наблюдать страшно. 

— Творческий и жизненный кризисы схлестнулись и не дают покоя.  
— А на выступлениях всё не так выглядит, я даже завидовать начал.  
— Смотришь наши выступления?  
— Ну да? Ты наши не смотришь? Обижаться не буду.  
— Тебе же не нравится то, что я пишу.  
— И это совсем не значит, что я не могу насладиться шоу. Тебе не раз говорили уже про это. Не я, конечно, но говорили, не надо тут, — взмах рукой, как будто Дэн пытался его перебить. — Делать вид, что не понимаешь, о чём я.   
— Это сценический образ.  
— Знаем мы их.

Посидели немного в тишине, Мэттью прикурил. Позади проносились велосипедисты, жаждущие сэкономить на проезде и увеличить длительность своей жизни. Дэн отвлекался на шум «заезда», перескакивал взглядом с колеса на Мэттью и обратно. Тот смотрел в ответ, но не выражал никаких ярких эмоций. Ждал, что мог сказать сам Дэн. Но слова продолжали таиться в запертом сундуке.  
Хотя кое-что можно было бы и спросить, успокоить себя, наконец.

— Ты встречаешься с кем-то?  
— Прямо сейчас? С тобой.  
— Ты понял, о чём я.  
— Понял? Ладно, я понял, — потёр пальцами глаза, зажмурившись: — нет. Вроде бы. Не могу сказать со стопроцентной уверенностью. Человеческие отношения очень сложная штука. 

_Не сложнее тебя_ , — мелькнуло в голове, но умчалось прочь, как и велосипедисты.

— Прогнать меня решил? Доведёшь и обижусь.  
— Нет, я бы себя прогнал, но ты же позвал.  
— Себя? Я могу помочь. Проводить, если хочешь. Хочешь? Тут не должно быть заложников. Могу быть провожатым, могу преследовать, могу вообще остаться здесь. Ты отлично медитировал, просто продолжу традицию. Оставленный, одинокий, с последней сигаретой.

В итоге пошли к Дэну домой, по дороге Мэттью поделился несколькими идеями «на будущее», Дэн постарался реагировать нейтрально, не доводить лишний раз своей меланхолией и желанием затормозить эту жизнь, вдохнуть нормально. 

— Совсем не так, как я себе представлял.  
— И что там было?  
— Постеры с Эминемом? — фыркнул.

На узкой кухне всё толкались: Мэттью не хотел никуда отходить, а Дэн старался совершать как можно меньше движений. Зачем-то заварил две огромные кружки чая, до края наполненные кипятком. Сахар или молоко не поместились бы.

— Ты голодный?

В ответ взгляд из разряда: издеваешься что ли? Мэттью неопределённо мотнул головой, продолжая пальцами водить по боку чашки. Свет Дэн не додумался включить, так что теперь приходилось приглядываться, чтобы что-то увидеть. Сам свой чай не пил, слить немного воды в раковину просто не решался. Тело казалось неловким и заполняющим всё пространство.

— У тебя же есть мой телефон?  
— Есть.  
— И ты знаешь, как пользоваться своим?  
— Что?  
— Как писать сообщения и звонить?  
— Серьёзно?  
— Так, уточняю, мало ли, чем у тебя голова забита. Я это к тому, что ты можешь мне писать и звонить. Только, пожалуйста, не глубокой ночью. У меня тут наметился какой-то шаткий режим, и я стараюсь...

Замолчал, прикусил губу, усмехнулся (это Дэн скорее услышал, чем увидел). Отпил немного чая, не высказал никаких претензий, чем удивил ещё сильнее. Или началось «лежачего не бьют»?

— Мне пора, кстати.  
— Уже?  
— Да, да. История, знаешь ли, имеет свойство повторяться. Ты в безопасности собственного замка, а меня ждут приключения.

Уверенно пошёл к двери, как будто для окончания разговора не требовалось согласия Дэна.   
За ним потянуло, захотелось удержать, но слов всё не находилось. Попробовал иначе и получилось. Пальцами поймал за локоть, схватился за потёртую джинсу. Мэттью, может, ждал чего-то подобного? И снова позволил притиснуть себя к двери. Теперь их движения вошли в синхронность быстрее, намного быстрее. Дэн старался не захлебнуться вздохом, который даже сделать не успел.  
Успокаивающие прикосновения коснулись его затылка, шеи, остались теплом ладоней на плечах, ловко забравшись под куртку. И это совсем не сходилось с тем, как жарко Мэттью целовал его, как будто всё (опять) начал сам.   
Или правда начал, но так умело, что Дэн не заметил?  
Вкус сигарет и лёгкая горькость чая. Дэн этой смеси почти и не замечал. Через движения губ и языка пытался передать сообщение, да только и сам не понимал, какое же...  
Когда услышал с улицы сирену пожарной машины, остановился. Облизал губы, задевая язык Мэттью. Тот ответил лишь смешком.

— О, ну да, мне пора? — с нескрываемым вопросом в голосе.

 _Точно ли пора? Или остаться?_  
Дэн поправил его джинсовку, отпустил, ощущая сожаление и беспомощность. В очередной раз собирался дать ему ускользнуть и позволить себе...

— Ты не забывай, что я сказал про телефон, ладно? — после каждого слова заметный лёгкий выдох. Непривычно слышать подобное не в песнях, ещё более непривычно — примерять на себя в качестве причины. Сердце дёрнулось, Дэн кинул несколько раз.  
— Да, конечно. Но не ночью, ночь — святое время.  
— Святое время, — тихо повторил Мэттью.  
— Спасибо, что проводил.

Мэттью сжал его ладонь и открыл дверь, в свете коридорных ламп улыбнулся ещё раз, позволяя разглядеть раздражение, уже появившееся на губах.  
Дэн кивнул ещё раз, провёл пальцами по щетине и закрыл дверь.


End file.
